


I Moved In With A Ghost

by Gneiss_Rock



Category: Beautiful Liar - VIXX LR (Music Video), VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gneiss_Rock/pseuds/Gneiss_Rock
Summary: The house itself was located out far in the countryside, two towns away from his home, three from his campus. Too far for Taekwoon’s liking, but it did have it’s perks; it was quite, spacious, and lonesome. Just like him, he thought.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 6





	I Moved In With A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've never thought I'd post this fanfic but here we are lol  
> It's been years since I've actually written any fanfics but I just wanted to finally share this piece with you guys! Please, if you want, critique my work! It's very old and could use a bit of proper judgement! Anyways, thanks for reading my first published fanfiction <3

Another cold Sunday morning in late November passes; grey clouds rolled across the opaque blue sky shielding the earth from whatever sun was there and leaving cool breezes behind. Taekwoon carefully watched the wide open land become a battle between the shades from the clouds and the light peeking through them. The green grass swayed side to side in a rhythmic pattern that synchronized with the soft breeze. He saw them dip down in a bowing manor all the way to his booted feet in the mud grey dirt. 

Sighing, Taekwoon pulled his last box out of his old Chevy pickup and closed the door with a loud creek added on with a dusty slam. The wind picked up as he trudged to the front door of his new home but in his defence, this place was forced upon him. Taekwoon’s parents had finally kicked him out after two long years of being at college. The place they had gotten him was a newly refurbished two floor farm house with a basement and as an added bonus, a balcony connecting to the master bedroom. As if that helps. 

The house itself was located out far in the countryside, two towns away from his home, three from his campus. Too far for Taekwoon’s liking, but it did have it’s perks; it was quite, spacious, and lonesome. Just like him, he thought.

“Woonie? Will you be okay living all by yourself?” a soft motherly voice said next to the young man.

“Yes, Mom. I’ll be fine,” Taekwoon softly said as he opened up the screen door and walked inside with his mother right behind him.

“Are you positive?” She asked. “You know, if you really don’t want to stay just come home. Alright?” His mother reassured.

“Oh let the boy breathe. He’s going to stay here whether he likes it or not. He’s a Jung and needs to start living on his own! He’s growing up!” A deep stern voice entered the conversation.

Taekwoon sighed and set down the box with the others at the door.

“My father practically kicked me out onto the street after I graduated high school, gave me some money, and told me to get a job! You had it easy my son.” Taekwoon’s father patted him on the back with a hardy laugh.

Taekwoon sheepishly smiled, hiding his grimace. “Okay… so, I’m going to start unpacking. And… you guys can go.” he said stiffly.

“Do you need help unpacking?” His mother asked.

“Hakyeon is coming over.” Taekwoon informed. His mother smiled and chuckled.

“Alright, alright. We’ll be going now. Call me when your friend arrives so I can order you two some pizza!” She said. Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile at his mother.

“Thank you, mom.” With one last hug with his mother, both parents left leaving the latter to peace and quiet. 

About a half an hour later, Hakyeon showed up with his younger brother Sanghyuk. The two of them have been his friends since who knows when. All Taekwoon remembers is Hyuk in diapers and Hakyeon always coming over to play. Those were simple and good times. Now he’s forced to live in this old house that’s really too big for him. 

“This place is really cool Leo-hyung!” Hyuk said while digging into a new pizza box. “I wonder if you’ll just give it to me?” Hyuk devilishly smiled at Taekwoon.

“Oh Hyukkie! Leave Leo alone. He can’t give you a house that he technically doesn’t have ownership over! His parents bought it. It’s theirs.” Hakyeon neck-chopped the youngest. Hyuk pretended to be hurt only to deceive his brother and neck-chop him back. During it all, Taekwoon heard the doorbell ring. Contemplating whether to get up or not, he decided that he’d rather not be in the presence of two dumb brothers having a quarrel. Taekwoon slowly stood up, hearing some pops from his joints from sitting on the floor too long, then proceeded to the door. Each step he took the floorboards creaked under his weight. The slower he walked the longer the creek lasted. Reaching the door, he first checked through the peephole to see who it was, to his shock there was no one there. Taekwoon backed away from the door just enough to unlock it and twist the handle open. The door swung opened pushing the latter back. To his struggle, Taekwoon managed to control the door. Now having a clear look outside, he cheeked the surrounding area but no sign of anyone. The breeze passed by making Leo’s hair fly out of place.

“Must of been the wind…” Taekwoon mumbled as he closed the door then locked it. On his way back to the others, Hakyeon’s boisterous laugh could be heard making Leo smile a bit. He came to see Hyuk’s face covered with a slice of pizza as if it was just slapped on. Taekwoon couldn’t help himself but laugh at the teen as he ate the side pizza off his face.

“Oh! Leo, who was at the door?” Hakyeon asked. Leo shrugged and sat back down. “Well, anyway! How’s your girlfriend been?” he questioned, getting a slight side glare from the dark haired friend.

“She’s...” Leo paused, “...she’s okay.” Little did his friends know, Leo’s relationship was far from okay. He didn’t even dare say anything in fear his ‘girlfriend’ would find out. They had been together for nine months going on ten now and only about a few weeks into their relationship Leo found out that this was the worst mistake of his life. She had started to mentally abuse him. Taunting him with threats he couldn’t simply let pass by. He obeyed to her every command to the point of break. He could remember it clearly, his voice raising to the point he never knew it could go, her tears staining her face, and the guilt rising in his chest. Leo wanted to leave her there but she held on to him so tightly, the air in his lungs ceased to exist. That was the first night she laid a hand on him, the scars still remain. Physical and mental. 

Leo shook his head to get the awful memory out.

After a good few hours of general nonsense and two old movies -- which they had to set up the tv for -- Hakyeon told his younger brother it was time to head on home due it getting late. He thanked Leo for having them over. Taekwoon watched as the two drove away down the dirt road. Glancing at the clock, it was late and he didn’t even think to look at his phone. He probably missed 20 calls from his girlfriend. Maybe 500 messages, too. Taekwoon didn’t want to see it. It was a plague just waiting for the kill. Instead of worrying about it, the dark-haired young man proceeded to his new bedroom.

During all that time the brothers were over, they accomplished absolutely nothing. Everything was still practically a mess, let alone unpacked, and the bed was barren. Leo mumbled ‘shit’ to himself, and then searched for his bedding. Sadly after looking for a while, he was lucky to only find his blanket. At this point Taekwoon was too overly tired to even think about finding the rest, yet his feet managed to have enough energy to get him to bed. Within a few seconds he was curled up into his blanket and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
